


Just Like the Rest of Us

by mystiri1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Clone Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Kink Meme, M/M, Multiple Partners, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namine's not sure what the bigger mistake was: entering the library, which was Zexion's territory, or admitting she did so to escape the unwanted attentions of Larxene and Marluxia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the Rest of Us

Namine's not sure what the bigger mistake was: entering the library, which was Zexion's territory, or admitting she did so to escape the unwanted attentions of Larxene and Marluxia.

But she certainly wasn't expecting this as a response. Zexion's never been among the members of Organization XIII who bothered her, and it comes as as total surprise to find herself pinned between two clones while the original sits in his seat, the open book on his lap forgotten, watching the three of them with a thoughtful look.

The one behind her is holding her with her arms pinned to her side. His mouth is on her neck, nibbling teasingly along the line of a muscle while one hand toys with a nipple through the fabric of her dress, rolling it gently between two fingers. The other is kneeling in front of her, working her panties down her legs. When he is satisfied they are far enough, he lifts her skirt and presses his mouth to her groin.

"The problem is," Zexion says, a thoughtful expression on his face, "you think you're somehow different from the rest of us. You look so innocent, act so innocent, but you're still a Nobody just like us." From his tone, he could be delivering a lecture on differential calculus, rather than watching a threesome, particularly one involving two clones of himself that he controls.

"A Nobody is not a person. They're what remains once the Heart is lost: a physical shell, a few remnants of personality - your Somebody must have been a real winner _there_ -" his voice takes on a tinge of sarcasm "- and the will that keeps us going. We have no Heart to feel true emotions with, but we still have a body." His eyes look her up and down coolly. "We can still experience physical sensations: touch, pleasure, pain."

The clone that is playing with one of her nipples suddenly gives it a vicious twist so that she cries out. Then he settles into a more gentle tugging motion, one that feels like it's tugging something else further down.

Namine realises that somehow, the two clones have established a matching rhythm; so that the touches on her breast and the mouth that is now nibbling her ear coincide with the not-so-soothing strokes of a tongue on her clit. Although Zexion has never done this to her before, he seems to know all too well what he is doing. Namine moans as teeth close on the nub of her clitoris in a sudden sharp nip, echoed above by teeth clamping much more firmly on the lobe of her ear.

"Sexual contact is naturally a favourite, as it intensifies the sensations so much. It may be merely physical, but it is a feeling, and we cling to that." He tilts his head and looks at her almost quizzically."Did you know that white is considered the colour of purity? Maybe that's why the rest of us are so comfortable in black."

The clone who has been going down on her with great skill settles back on his heels, and she can see that the lower part of his face is slick with moisture. For a moment, both eyes are clearly visible, then he tilts his head so the lock of slate-blue hair falls back over it and licks his lips.

He stands, and before she realises that the clone at her back has moved away, he is grasping her arms, hands sliding along until he is clasping her wrists behind her back. He then tugs them upwards, the movement forcing her to bend forward. He steps a little to the side so that her view of the real Zexion - no, she means the _original_, because Nobodies aren't real - is not obscured. One of her shoulders is braced against his chest as she feels her skirt lifted again, from behind this time.

All Namine can think as she feels the head of a cock pressing against her entrance - her wet, slick entrance - is that she never heard the sound of a zipper being undone. But Zexion is the master of shadows and illusion, so these clones are just that: illusion. Do illusions need to worry about such things as zippers? The cock sliding into her feels real enough, and she is grateful for the bracing of his counterpart.

A brief flicker of expression crosses the original Zexion's face, and she realises that somehow, he can feel this, what his clones are doing. That somehow makes it worse, than he can make her feel like this, be feeling it himself, and still look so unmoved by it all. Then the second clone sets up a hard, fast rhythm, and Namine is too distracted to notice the first clone has transferred the grip on her wrists to one hand so that he, too, can play with her breasts.

The second clone snakes a hand around to pinch her clit, and she is coming, body shaking as they hold her upright, the first ecstatic shriek that escapes her subsiding into little cries and gasps. The clone inside her stops moving, simply waits, and when she is starting to calm down again, he withdraws. She feels oddly empty; bereft and shaken. The clone kneels once more, but this time it is to slide her panties back up her legs, and into place.

"The problem is," Zexion says, as both clones move away and she tries to remain standing when both legs feel like jelly, "you refuse to acknowledge what the rest of us already know." He stands, and Namine's eyes widen as his fingers go to the zipper of his Organization-issue cloak. The sound of the zipper moving downwards is surprisingly loud. "Nobodies are not real."

He pushes the cloak off his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. His hands move to the fastening on his pants. "You do not exist. You cannot feel, and therefore you do not matter." He steps out of his pants. Namine can see that he is erect, his cock flushed and weeping. "You may go now."

Namine stares at him in shock. "But you - Aren't you going to - You haven't..." She stammers to a halt, suddenly aware she sounds like she's complaining.

Zexion sighs. "My dear, you seem to have missed my point." The clone who was inside her walks behind him, his cloak open and no pants in evidence. A flutter of fabric as he moves reveals a brief glimpse of his cock, still hard and glistening with her fluids, then he's pressing up against the blue-haired Nobody. "Your presence here is not required."

An expression that is both agony and ecstasy at once crosses Zexion's face as the clone enters inside him, the way slicked by Namine's orgasm lubricating his clone's cock. Zexion's cock jumps a little, twitching in pleasure, and a little more fluid leaks from the tip.

"Just like any cock pounding that little cunt of yours can make you scream," hot red colour races up her cheeks as Zexion smiles, smug and condescending, while he is fucked from behind by one of his own clones, "you, personally, are not necessary for this." The first clone drops to his knees before him, and takes his cock on its mouth. "Any warm hole will do."

As Zexion's first cry of pleasure rings out, Namine flees, her body choking on a sob that she can't get out because of the tight feeling in her chest.

She's going to stay away from the library in the future.  



End file.
